Iryllian Armed Rebellion
The Iryllian Armed Rebellion was an armed conflict between former Iryllian politicians and the official Narentian government Background In the end of October (27th), a group of former Iryllian politicians gathered in Novomostje and signed a secret treaty, which led to organizing a rebellion. The rebellion broke out on the 30 th October, and was led by the Iryllian Legions. The rebel government was called the "Iryllian Federal Nationalities´Council" and the proposed state was to be called the Iryllian Confederacy. The capital was to be Novomostje. The offical name of the rebellion was Iryllian Armed Rebellion (Iryllské Ozbrojené Povstanie). The legions were divided into five divisions: L,M, N,O, P, corresponding to their Operation Zones. The Narentian army, however began Operation Maestral , on the last day of October, and defeated the Operation Zone "O" at the same day. Organization of the rebels Military operations Operation Maestral The Operation Maestral began in early morning hours of the 31st October. The plavobranci and the 2nd Batallion of the Hajduk čata attacked the operation zone"O" positions from Kanjanka. The first encounter was at Blatni potok with a decisive Narentian victory. ten minutes later, the commander of the Operation Zone surrenders. He was taken to court to Kanjanka. The Narodna Vlastiprana mad ea manoever in the area nearby, without skirmishes. Around midday, Narentians also attacked the Operation Zone "L" with small success, but were defeated at Sađenjice. An unofficial ceasefire followed for the duration of one day. On the 2nd November morning, the Hajduk čata attacked Operation Zone "M" from the east, and an undecisive Battle of the Predmostje followed. The Narentians laid siege on Maloluka, which fell quickly enough. The last Iryllian stance was at Nivna Luka, and some rebels escaped to Lasavski Brod. Operation Kosovo Later that day, the Narentian forces approached towards Ohniste, now administrated by Prizrenian forces. The region was given to Narentia, and a ceasefire between OZ "P" and Narentia was signed. The city of Novomostje was nevertheless still in rebel hands. The city was declared besieged by the Narentian army. In the evening, the civillians in Novomostje gathered and transfered the city to Narentia. However, the local Iryllian forces continued in armed resistance. The Prizrenian forces tried to negotiate with the Narentian government a peaceful integration to Narentia. On the following day, loyalist Iryllian forces attacked OZ "P" and occupied the Istočni Prizren region. The local forces ask Narentia for help. The Narentian forces arrived to Prizren at midday and Prizren became an Autonomous Okrug of Narentia along with Dvor, Gorska Luka and Krapina . War against Novomostje holdouts The rebels held the following enclaves: #Arsat #Budka #Njitrija #Posavinovića street #Central Novomostje #Poliv #Veliki Zelenotravsk #Mali Zelenotravsk The first rebel operations began the 3rd November, in the evening by the "Izkanian rebellion" Within an hour, the rebellion has defeated. With the defeat of the rebellion the holdouts of Budka , Njitrija and Poliv were defeated. Nepristajem na Poraze declaration On the 4th November, the Iryllian Federal Nationalities´ Council passed a document known as the "Nepristajem na Poraze" declaration, which showed their will to continue fighting despite the fall of Novomostje. It led to the reorganization of the rebel army: Operation Drvar On the 5th November in the morning, the Operation was to begin. The western forces were to attack Maloluka and Eastern Army was to attack Novigrad. However Narentia was warned .and deployed a strong force to Maloluka. The Battle of Maloluka was won by Narentian government forces, and the rebel holdouts remained unconnected. The Novomsotje holdouts tried to occupie the whole city and judge the pro-Narentian activists, put these were warned too and set up their own Militias. The Narentians the southern part of Zelenotravsk, formerly known as Veliki Zelenotravsk. Cantons On the 6th November, the holdouts were reorganized into cantons: #Zelenotravsk Canton #Izkan Canton (formed from Stargrad-Novomostje) Arsat declared itself totally independent and created the Republik Arsat. Later that day , the Zelenotravsk Canton reformed itself into the Republik Zelenotravsk Izkanska Krajina The leaders of the Izkan canton lost hope in the central government of the rebellion and created the Republika Izkanska Krajina on the 11 th November 2012. The eastern part of the Krajina was conquered on the following day by Narentian forces. Hetmans offensive On the 13th November, the hetman of the Zjelenotravski autonomni okrug attacked the Zelenotravsk canton.Due to a lack of resistance, the offensive was without much fighting. Surrender of Stargrad-Novomostje On the 14th November, siege was laid upon the remnats of the Izkanska Krajina. The locals surrender later that day. Fall of Arsat The Republic of Arsat, the last of the Novomostje holdouts, was? defeated on the 18th November 2012. Their leader surrendered and escaped to Lasavski Brod. Mid-November ceasefire After the defeat of the Novomostje holdouts, the Lasavski Brod region remained under Iryllian control. Even though no formal treaty was signed, the fighting stopped. End of ceasefire The ceasefire ended on the 2nd December 2012 , when the leader of the Narentian nationalists, Vojislav Marković with two other Narentian citizens was attacked to the north of Lasavski Brod. They were forced to give them 5€. Nationalist propaganda The Narentian nationalists began with heavy propaganda. The Narentian president under pressure agreed to end this crisis. 1st Lasavian War On the 5th November, various Narentian military units made a successful offensive , gaining a third of the rebel-occupied area. However, they were stopped by Iryllian separatists. On the 7th December, a successful offensive conquered much of western Lasavia. Battle of Lasavska Gruda On the 8th December, Lasavian forces won a snowball battle at Lasavska Gruda, slowering the Narentian advance. On the 9th December, Narentian forces regained much of Northern Lasavia. End of War Main article Indepedent State of Lasavia The Lasavians declared a N'ъ'ezavisla Država Lasavska on the 16th December thus ending the long rebellion.ň Category:Narentia Category:Rebellions Category:Wars Category:Iryllia